


My Connor x Male reader book.

by Dbhconnorimagines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabbles, Fluff, GIF Imagine, Gay Connor, Gay Male Reader, Homophobia, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sad, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbhconnorimagines/pseuds/Dbhconnorimagines
Summary: This is just a book i've made for my tumblr(dbhconnorimagines)where i put every gif imagine and drabble together so it would be easier to find.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Imagine being Connors boyfriend and you changed his mind about deviants. You also showed him not to be afraid to show feelings like humans.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

\- Imagine Connor losing his memories of you, his boyfriend. And you always had to be there fixing it and make him remember.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

\- Imagine dying on your bf Connor as a human and your memories is transferred to an android to save your life.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

\- Imagine Connor falling in love with you, a human. And him being stressed and confused about it being an android still, almost self-destructing himself in the process.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

\- Imagine being with Connor and Hank is having a bad day, so both you and Connor decides to write sheer up notes for him.


	6. Chapter 6

\- imagine the first thing you and Connor would do after fighting for the freedom of androids, and Connor becomes a deviant with feelings. Both of you would adopt a little husky puppy.

  


 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Imagine Being connor’s boyfriend, teaching him about sex after he became a deviant.

  
  
  


Connor blushed as you explaind everything in detail, you gave him a laugh to his cute reactions, nothing about this made sense to Connor at all but he was willing to try it out with you in the future.

  
 **“Take your time connor, i don’t want to pressure you”**  You reassured him, giving him a friendly smile.  
  
Connor only nodded as his blue colored blush became more dark. As you closed in to hug him on his lap couldn’t help but feeling something pointing on your butt, his LED was now flashing yellow. Smirking you made eye contact with the shy deviant.  
  
 **“Or we could try it right now”** You smirked at him leaning in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

\- imagine having Connor as your bodyguard, Connor failed keeping you safe as you got kidnapped and he had to find you. As he was searching he knew he developed romantic feelings for you still being an android.  
  



	9. Fighting the system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble i made with Connor. I hope you enjoy.

  
  


” **Connor you have to understand! It’s okay to have feelings like humans do, there’s nothing wrong about it!”** You yelled at Connor arguing with him.  
  
After a while of working together you had finally understood your feelings for the android had become stronger and stronger for each day, Connor even once died for you but came back like nothing had ever happened. You finally wanted to admit the feelings you had for him but in private, you didn’t want Hank or anyone else know.  
  
**”No it’s wrong, i can’t do this! I can’t have human feelings it’s not in my program!”** Connor yelled back at you standing infront of you with anger in his eyes.  
**”I’m never going to stop loving you Connor, it will never go away. I know you have feelings for me too, i’ve seen it”** You walked closer to him and stopped yelling at him,   
  
As you walked closer you could see the confusion in his eyes as he tried to shake his head to focus, you knew it was a dangerous approach to talk to him about this, he could go and explode on you if you weren’t to careful

  
**”I see they way your system is fighting it, i see you fight it every day trying to get control again”** You continued to speak now standing right next to him, as you went to touch his arm he pushed you away.  
  
He bent over, his body started twitching like he was out of control, maybe you made it worse. Maybe he was going to explode on you, you stayed back as you watched him probably fight his own system again.  
  
In Connors mind a whole wall of red appeard in front of him as big signs appeared with the words  _”Become deviant”_ ,Connor started punching and ripping the walls appart like he was taking over his own android body. Each wall he broke down the more human he felt, the more free he felt.  
  
Connor stopped twitching and stood back up, he blicked a few times before looking around the room, he knew what he had to do. The LED on his temple had to be removed, he wanted to leave his android life behind and start a new one as a deviant. Together with you.


	10. Chapter 10

\- imagine being Hank’s nephew and meeting Connor fo the first time feeling really excited and nervous.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

\- imagine playing video games with Connor, and him always letting you win because you get so grumpy otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

\- imagine getting blue cum on your lips after giving Connor a blowjob. Hank would later notice it going “not you too (m/n)” sounding dissapointed.  
  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  I don’t know if it’s been in others fanfics but i made it up that Connors cum is actually blue, i hope no one minds xD  
________________________________________________________________  
  
 **Fandom:**  Detroit: become human.  
 **Pairing:**  Connor x male reader.  
 _  
Enjoy my little gif imagine/drabble_

 _  
_  
  
You were just done after giving your boyfriend Connor a blowjob, he had been stressed after work and he wanted you to help him remove the stress. Smiling you licked your lips as you stood up looking for both of your clothes.  
  
 **“i hope that helped babe”**  You said as you tossed the clothes to him who was sitting down on the bed still.  
  
Connor just winked at you.  
  
While getting dressed both of you heard Hank walking inside your appartment, making you look like a fool for forgetting to lock the door.  
  
 **“Hey Connor! (m/n) you in here?”** Hank yelled from the other room. You opened the door just a little bit.  
 **“Yeah we’ll be there in just a sec”** You replied yelling back at him.  
  
You could almost imagine the look he was giving both of you, even if he loved both of you as a close family he still saw you both as kids who needed to be looked after. Even if he didn’t want to admit it he really cared for both of you.  
  
Both you and Connor walked out the door trying to look as normal as possible, trying not to smell bad after just giving Connor a blowjob.  
  
Hank have you a disgusted look as he approached you and pulled out a napkin, not knowing what came next confused you. He wiped the napkin around your mouth giving the hint that something was on there.   
 **  
“Not you too (m/n)”** Hank said as he finished wiping the corner of your mouth, feeling really confused you looked at the napkin and saw a blue stain in the white paper  
  
 _This was not going to be an easy explanation_


	13. Chapter 13

\- imagine your feelings for Connor were in the way for his work and his mind got all corrupted because of it, so Cyberlife had to destroy Connor and they made RK900.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
“What’s going to happen to me?”**  Connor asked Amanda who walked up to him as he spoke.  
  
She gave him an evil smirk as she looked up at his dark brown and believed to be empty eyes, this made Connor feel something he often didn’t feel at all  _fear_. Sure Amanda was scary in her own way but he had never seen her face like that before.  
  
 **“You have become obsolete, you’ll be deactivated”** Amanda replied with venom between her teeth. Connor didn’t give out any emotions at all.  
  
Connor turned around to walk away from amanda and that replacement of hers, but before he left Connor turned to glance at RK900 making eyecontact with it.  
  
It’s led was flashing red.  
  
Connor knew he had to find you before it was to late, after all he loved you with all his android heart and wanted to be with you until the end. 


	14. Stranger

  
  


**Fandom:** Detroit: become human.  
 **Pairing:**  Connor x male reader.  
  
 **Summary:** you were going to pick up some repairs for your father in the heavy rain, falling down from getting pushed a stranger came to help you up.  
  
  
As you walked in the busy streets of Detroit you could feel the heavy rain falling down at you drenching your body right through your clothes, it was pretty dark out so you couldn’t almost see a thing.   
  
 **“Damn you father for making me get your stuff”**  you cursed as you tried to warm you up with your red and freezing hands, not making anything better.

Your father was excellent as a android repairer and halped those who were lost and needed help, not that many came by but gratetude from those who came were granted.

 **“Why couldn’t you just make our stupid android asisstent for help instead”** you continued spitting out angry comments you actually didn’t quite mean about your father but said anyway.

-

-

-

 **“Thanks, have a nice day”**  you said with a smile after walking out of the warm building, but it was soon replaced with sadness.

The rain was still pouring down but this time the kind lady at the store gave you a spare umprella so you wouldn’t get wet on your way home, you promised her that you would return int the day after but she declined your offer giving it to you.

As you placed the repair parts in your bag you gripped the umbrella and held it above your head, the feeling of not getting wet made you at least a little more happier. You hated the rain and not to mention the cold and dark. Trying to keep your focus on your goal you made your way through the now epmty streets.

**“Move it”**

A stranger ran past you pushing you aside making you fall to the wet pavement, you gave out a disgusted look as you realised your whole bum was soaked.

 _*my lucky day*_  you thought to yourself as you began, or at least tried to stand up. As you did you could see black shoes and a pair of black pants standing in front of you, the umbrella covered the most of everything else so it was very hard to see.

As you removed the umbrella to get a better view of this person, the rain made it hard to look up. But you could make out the grey jacket he was wearing and a blue triangle was in the front too.

 **“Do you need a hand?”**  the stranger said as he reached out to you, hesitant but happy you took his hand as he helped you stand up. you looked at him better this time taking in all his features at once, he had a very handsome face and beautiful eyes.

As you looked down on his jacket you could make out his serial number and android model  _‘RK800’_

You understood completley now, he was an android. Removing all those thoughts you had erlier you backed away and picked up the umbrella, and as you turned to look back at the androind he was nowhere to be found.

What a strange android.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
 **Note:**  I really hope this short oneshot was good, i just came up with the idéa and wanted to write it down. It might not have been a Connor x male reader oneshot since he was a stranger, but i enjoyed writing it.


	15. Chapter 15

\- imagine growing up with human Connor. Cyberlife took him in years later away from you after studying him, taking his memories and made him in to'RK800’.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

\- imagine being really cold and Connor pulls you in his lap to warm you up, making you blush at the sudden contact.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

\- imagine becoming sick and Connor starts worrying about you as his LED flashes red thinking it was something dangerous.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

\- imagine finding a sleepy deviant Connor on your couch noticing how his LED flashed all kids of colours. Probably dreaming about different things.  
  



End file.
